Plain Stupid
by Neko1996
Summary: Runo tries to tell Dan about her feelings for him but Dan is not the smartest person so he doesn't understand her. Dan is plain stupid…but that's just one of the things I love about him. Pairings: Dan and Runo, Alice and Shun at the end.


**A/N: Hello every one, Neko1996 here with a new Bakugan fanfic, but this one is not a shunXalice story this one is danXruno story. My first attempt on a danXruno story, so enjoy.**

**Plain Stupid**

'Its 1'o clock in the morning, what the heck do you want from me Dan?' asked a frustrated Runo.

'I just wanted to talk' replied Dan.

'That's all?'

'Yeah'

'Dan, we can talk tomorrow in school now got to sleep'

No! I wanna talk now!'

Runo sighed and said 'Fine, what is it Dan?'

'Runo, you're my female best friend'

'So?'

'As your male best friend I wanna know if there is a guy you like'

'Forget it Dan, you will never know who it is'

'Aw…c'mon, tell me!'

There was a few minuets of silence before Runo sighed and said 'Fine, but I'll not tell you his name only how he looks'

And so Runo started to explain to Dan how the boy Runo liked looked.

-o-

'So, you're trying to say that you confessed to Dan in a way but he was too stupid to figure it out?' asked Alice as Alice and Runo walked to their morning class.

'Uh huh' was Runo's reply.

'I think that you might as well spell it out for him' said Alice.

'Hey, that's not a bad idea' said Runo clicking her fingers and Alice just shook her head and rolled her eyes as the girls entered their class.

-o-

'I can't believe Runo likes some idiot with brown hair and brown eyes' Dan said to Shun as Shun continued banging his head on the table because of his best friend's stupidity.

Shun stopped and looked straight into his eyes and said 'Dan, do you not get it' and Dan just looked at him confused.

Shun rolled his eyes and said 'Brown hair' as he pulled Dan's hair. 'Brown eyes' Shun added as he pointed straight to one of Dan's eye but Dan still looked confused.

Shun sighed and said 'Dan you are the only boy with the combination of brown hair and brown eyes in your Science class, with the exception of the teacher'

Dan clicked his fingers and said 'Oh! So Runo likes our Science teacher!' so Shun continued banging his head on the table.

'Humans are weird Ingram' said Drago who was in Dan's jeans' pocket and Ingram replied 'Yes they certainly are' from Shun's pocket.

-o-

'I really do think spelling it for him is a good idea' said Tigrera.

'Yeah it is' said Runo.

'Huh…' Alice mumbled to herself and then she said 'What do you think Hydronoid?'

'For Dan, it should be perfect' Hydronoid replied.

'Well then, I'll talk to him at lunch!' said Runo cheerfully and as in cue the bell for lunch rang and Runo grabbed Alice's wrist and ran towards the cafeteria.

-o-

'Hey Dan, Shun, Marucho and Julie' said Runo and there was a minuet of exchange of "Hello" between the little group and then Runo said 'Dan I need to talk to you' and then she looked at her other friends and added 'In private' so Runo grabbed Dan's wrist and pulled him out side the cafeteria.

'Like, what's going on?' asked Julie.

And Alice explained to the others (except for Shun who pretended not to know what was going on and just nodded as Alice spoke) what was going on.

-o-

'So, what's up?' asked Dan.

'About the conversation we had yesterday night' said Runo with a fait bit of pink on her cheeks.

'Yeah, about you liking our science teacher'

'What? What made you think that?'

'Hello! Brown hair and brown eyes in our science class, who else could it be then our teacher'

'It could be you!'

'Huh?'

'I L-O-V-E Y-O-U…do you understand now?'

-o-

'Wonder what's taking them so long?' said Marucho.

'Must be Dan and his brain again' mumbled Shun, loud enough for the others to here him.

'Dan is plain stupid' said Marucho

Just then Dan and Runo walked in, hand in hand and every one in the cafeteria noticed the new couple and how perfectly they fit together.

'Finally!' some one yelled.

'Yeah, it's about time' some one else joined in and Runo blushed as Dan chuckled and everyone cheered.

_Dan is plain stupid…but that's just one of the things I love about him _Runo thought to herself.

Everyone was happy for them but little did they know that there was another love story prepared to unfold as the black haired ninja looked at the red haired Russian girl who looked back at him and smiled.

Was it just him or as she blushing and did he know he too was blushing?

**A/N: Ok, how was that? Hope everyone liked it. The last bit on Shun and Alice was just an extra bit that I couldn't help but typed it up. Tell me if you want me to make an oneshot to go along with this story just for the sake of shunXalice. Hope you enjoyed, please R&R, telling me what you thought about this one shot.**

**Thank You**

**Neko1996**


End file.
